


Curious Cat

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Eating out, F/M, pussy eating, she just goes with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Relationships: Meowscles (Fortnite)/ Tntina (Fortnite), Tntina (Fortnite)/Meowscles (Fortnite)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Curious Cat

Tntina sat on the second floor of the gold plated Yacht, playing on her switch with her feet up. She got it from Wades stash, fixed the Raspberry-Pi and circuit board now she’s got a perfect Nintendo. And as she binged Mario Kart Meowscles groomed himself near the corner of the room. Soon enough the feline put his plan into action, slinking up to the busy girl. He placed himself on the wooden floor and began to meow or rather scream-meow.

Tina scrunched up her nose as she became annoyed, she then put her gloved hand right on Meowscles face and pushed him back. He winced and then began to rub the bottom of his jaw up against her knee and thigh to try and coerce her. “Oh c’mon cat...Can you go away...”.

Meowscles pouted and started chewing on the chair she was sitting on. She rolled her eyes ,”okay, okay fine, stop eating the seat and I’ll follow you”. He purred happily once she set her apparatus down and began going wherever the cat lead her. Of course...he just wanted her to throw around a few yarn balls and swing a piece of thread in his room. What could be better than this?

But nothing happened, they just stood there for awhile. Tina held her breath as the atmosphere became so thick she could cut it like cake. Yet everything changed once she felt herself pounced on. The woman was thrown onto a table, the feline above her. Meowscles smiled as he was unknowing of what he was doing...or was he? It didn’t matter, Tntina just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

She came back to reality as she tried to push him back and off of her, but he lightly nudged her arm back down. Tina let out a frustrated laugh but she was curious, almost as much as him. So she watched as his ears perked high and the space between them lessened with time until his hands were on her again. Now unbuttoning her utility work pants he then pulled them down as she brought her hand up to her mouth and shifted her gaze away from him.

They were all the way off, strewn out on the floor as the room heated. Tina couldn’t just ignore the pounding in her chest but she did, the woman wanted to drag this out for as long as she could. Just to see what would happen.

Meowscles got on his knees, down to her level where she lay on the desk. He stared feverishly at Tntina but still with that intrigued almost childlike no-care glint in his eyes. The feline purred gently and then set his hand onto her pussy. She choked up and stopped breathing for a second before relaxing again and nodding subtly to tell him to keep going.

He spread two fingers onto each lip and parted them. It made an obscene wet click, making her look away and blush. Meowscles then inched his face closer to her pussy and tilted his head, closing his eyes and purring a bit before licking right on the outside of her vagina.

Tina’s body had no reaction to it until he slipped his tongue in and started lightly flicking over her clit. She shot up and grabbed onto his back, digging her face into his fur. “Mmmffff...” a muffled moan slipped out from her mouth and Meowscles started licking again. Almost wildly this time as Tina found herself close to orgasm. 

But everything was ruined when she was pulled back to reality, Midas had landed on the Yacht in a helicopter, what could he want? “Hurry up...don’t let Midas see...just make me cum,” Tina shook and bucked her hips as she finally reached orgasm, hearing the gold-handed mans clattering footsteps just right above her.

She tried to pull her pants on as fast as she could, still feeling her clit throb from the aftermath. 

“I have something I need you to do...if that’s okay...”


End file.
